


Boredom Leads to Fluff

by Please No Portraits (GothAlbinoAngel)



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23320606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothAlbinoAngel/pseuds/Please%20No%20Portraits
Summary: Anon asked: *slams open door*   COULD I MAYBE REQUEST “Give me attention.” OR MAYHAPS “All I do is drink coffee and say bad words.”  FOR PARR/HOWARD??orKit wants Cathy's attention, so she gets it.
Relationships: Katherine Howard/Catherine Parr
Comments: 5
Kudos: 102





	Boredom Leads to Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> I have been waiting for some Parrward asks! Thanks so much to the anon who sent this! Prepare yourselves for some _fluff!_
> 
>  **Nicknames:** Kit - Howard, Cathy - Parr, Lina - Aragon (mentioned)  
>  **Ages:** Kit - 20, Cathy - 23

Cathy looked over the notes from her editor on her latest manuscript. Most of them were helpful, as always, though a few Cathy played out in her head and dismissed. If it doesn’t work in her head, she’d never be able to implement it into a book. That’s as simple as that. 

Shuffling a few of her notecards, Cathy hummed softly. She would need to move some things around, speed up the plot’s timetable a little, maybe cut out a few details? She didn’t want the page count to go too high, after all. 

As she was reaching for her hot chocolate, a pink and blue blur sped toward her. Cathy veered her hand away from her cup just as the mound of color flopped on top of her. A soft laugh slipped from her lips as an exaggerated groan filled the air. 

“Hey, Kitten,” she said, placing her free hand on her girlfriend’s ponytail. “Fancy seeing you here.”

Kit rolled over so that she was facing Cathy properly. Cathy noted, with no small bit of amusement, that Kit was bundled up in one of her hoodies. It was one Kit had gotten for her, a dark blue one with a coffee cup saying, ‘If it ain’t black, it ain’t done right’. Cathy supposed it balanced out since Kit was wearing one of her chokers today instead of a scarf. 

“I’m bored, Cat,” Kit huffed. 

“That _is_ a dilemma.” Cathy prepared herself to be occupied for the next hour at least. Her book and editor could wait. Her girlfriend was bored. Kittens before paper or whatever. 

Kit raised an arm over her head like a damsel in distress. “Entertain me.”

Cathy let out a brief laugh and set her notes off to the side. “And how, my fair lady, do you propose I do that?”

“Give me attention,” Kit responded as if that answered anything. 

“You’ve got my undivided attention right now, Kitten,” Cathy pointed out. One hand busied itself with playing with Kit’s ponytail. “Is that not enough?”

Kit grumbled unintelligibly for a moment, but Cathy thought she heard the words ‘cheeky’ and ‘bookworm’. Her grin widened as Kit stood and shuffled out of the room. Cathy watched her go. Well, that was unexpected. Usually, Kit would make no small amount of noise as she gave a dramatized version of her whining for Cathy’s attention. 

Reaching for her hot chocolate, Cathy took a long sip. Kit didn’t return. Setting her cup down, Cathy turned back to her notes. If she got through them quickly, she might be able to find out what the youngest queen was getting up to in her boredom. Maybe Cathy could help her-.

Something soft and solid slammed into the back of her head. Cathy jolted forward and found something equally as soft and solid dropped into her lap. She rubbed her head, not that it hurt, and glanced back to find Kit behind her. She held a pillow in one hand, a wide grin stretched across her lips and her eyes shone with a level of mischief Cathy had learned to fear. 

Ah. 

Kit lifted her pillow once more and Cathy ducked to the side. She swiped up her hot chocolate in one hand and her own pillow in the other. Best not to make a mess. Lina would kill them both. Prancing away from her chair, Cathy downed the rest of the hot chocolate and set the mug on the mantle. That was the safest place for it. 

Kit’s grin somehow grew wider and she raced at Cathy, pillow at the ready. Cathy dodged to the side and hurried away, clutching her pillow tight as she kept an eye on her rowdy girlfriend. Kit dashed after her. Oh this would be fun. 

As Kit swung her pillow again, Cathy ducked under it and lifted her own into Kit’s stomach. Kit stumbled back and Cathy pressed forward, lifting her fluff weapon to smack Kit square in the face. Payback for the blow to the head. 

“Feisty!” Kit laughed, lashing out with her pillow and whapping Cathy’s arm. 

“Speak for yourself!” Cathy shot back, leaping over the couch. “You started it. I’m just getting payback!”

“It’s not payback if I like it!” Kit retorted. 

Both of them froze for a moment. Kit bit her lip and turned to the living room door, hoping none of the others had heard. When no footsteps or voices sounded, she raced at Cathy and smacked the pillow into her face. 

“That was so _embarrassing!_ ” she gasped. 

“ _You_ said it!” Cathy snickered. “Take responsibility for your actions, Kitty Kat!”

“Take responsibility for making me say it!” Kit laughed. She dodged Cathy’s swing and ducked behind Lina’s favorite armchair. 

Cathy gasped in faux-shock. “Me? This is _hardly_ my fault, you pompous pink panther.” 

“Using alliteration won’t help you catch me!” Kit taunted, swinging her pillow at Cathy’s chest before she ducked back behind the armchair. 

“I don’t know,” Cathy sang. She crept closer to the chair, pillow raised to attack or defend as needed. “I’ve been hanging with Anna. I’m sure there’s one or two I could come up with the make you drop your guard for a sec.”

Now it was Kit’s turn to fake gasp. “Lies!” she said. 

A game of tag ensued as Cathy tried to get around the armchair to continue the pillow fight while Kit moved from one side of the chair to the other to throw her off. They did that a few times before Cathy jumped up on the chair and launched herself around it. Kit squealed and rolled out of whapping distance. Both stood and the chase was on once more. 

Cathy watched Kit’s ponytail bounce around her shoulders, the smile on her face clear as day. It took her back to the previous life, watching Katherine in court. A ray of sunshine then, a ray of sunshine now. Even nearly five centuries couldn’t take that from her.

A pillow slammed into Cathy’s face and she went toppling into a couch. “Gotcha!” Kit whooped, leaping into the air in victory. Raising her pillow, she dove for Cathy again. Cathy dodged to the side and Kit ended up face first in the couch cushions. Taking her chance, Cathy threw herself over Kit.

Pillows forgotten, the two of them squirmed on the couch, a mess of limbs and hair as they tried to pin each other. Laughter pierced the air as the struggle continued. Neither could fully overpower the other, so they ended up wiggling around for a few more minutes. 

At last, Kit laid back on the couch, gasping for breath. Cathy flopped down on top of her, chest heaving. There was silence apart from their ragged breaths. 

Cathy lifted up so she was hovering over Kit. A small smile tugged her lips when she caught sight of tears in the corners of Kit’s eyes. Wiping them away with her thumb, Cathy asked softly, “So, was that enough attention?”

Kit raised a finger to her chin, mimicking being deep in thought. “One last thing,” she said. Reaching up, she pulled Cathy down and kissed her gently. “There. _Now_ it’s enough.”

Cathy shook her head and flopped back down. “You’re going to be the death of me,” she mumbled.

“You’ll love every second of it,” Kit teased, reaching up to stroke her fingers through Cathy’s curls. 

Cathy couldn’t deny that. Not at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I give you... fluff! I love Parrward fluff. I love Parrward.
> 
> If you wanna see the "All I do is drink coffee and say bad words" request, you can [find it here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23325880)


End file.
